


Love and Friendship From Ghosts

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Asylum, Bottom Lio Fotia, But it's with friends not lovers, Creepy, Doctor Aina Ardebit, Doctor Anwyll, Doctor Galo Thymos, Doctor Lucia Fex, F/F, Ghosts, Insanity, M/M, Meis Gueira and Thyma are pretty yandere as well, Memories, Reincarnation, Talking to Ghosts, Top Galo Thymos, Whatever you want to call it, Yandere Lio, Yandere Lio Fotia, i wanna say, insane asylum, love and friendship - Freeform, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: On a rainy night, four friends were driving but wanted to rest. They stopped by what they thought was a place to rest but turns out it's an abandoned Psychiatric hospital called Lovely Seasons. And they say that Lovely Seasons is haunted by four patients that died because of their doctors.I don't own Promare.Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Story of Lovely Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this first chapter. And if you guys read my other stories, Frozen Blood Hotel and/or Burnt Blood Hotel, you'll see that there is only one kind of Yandere I like.
> 
> I hope you guys like it and have a spooky October everyone.💖💖💖

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_Three doctors kept the door shut with their weight while the fourth took out a key to lock the door. His hands trembled with fear and he was sweating and panicking just like the other three._

_"DON'T LEAVE US!"_

_"WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!"_

_"WE DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"_

_"DON'T GO! WE'RE SORRY!"_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_The four doctors heard the four screaming voices of four patients, begging them to stay._

_The four doctors started to panic even more and the fourth doctor, finally locked the door before throwing the key to god know where._

_Once they knew the four patients were locked in the room, they ran as fast as they could away from the banging._

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_The four doctors screamed and ran further and further away until they went into a car that fit all four of them._

_One of the doctors got the car started and the four drove away, never looking back. But they could still hear the banging and the pleading screams of their four patients._

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_"COME BACK!"_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

It's been raining cats and dogs for three hours straight and night had fallen an hour ago, giving the sky an obsidian color while the rain fell.

An suv with four passengers was zooming through the wet roads and the passengers were all getting tired.

"How long have we've been driving now?" A young feminine man with hip-length black hair and rose gold eyes asked.

"Four hours, Anwyll." A man with teal eyes and blue hair in a mohawk answered.

"Thanks, Galo." Anwyll turned to a young woman with blue eyes and pink hair who's playing on her phone. "Whatcha looking at, Aina?"

"Just the map to home." Aina answered, not taking her eyes off the screen. "And we're another hour away."

"Another hour!?" Another young woman with blue eyes and blonde and pink hair in pointy buns asked in disbelief. "It's almost midnight and we have another hour before we get home!?"

"Lucia, we'll be fine." Anwyll tried to reassure his friend.

"Speak for yourself fashionista." Lucia told him. "You do all nighters then and there when you want to make clothes and you're more used to staying up late then we are."

"True." Anwyll shrugged with a smirk. And indeed, it is true because he is a fashion designer that would stay up late to make clothes. One time he even made a lot of clothes for three days straight without sleep and he is more used to staying up late then the rest of them.

Galo, Aina and Lucia work as firefighters at Burning Rescue and they work more with the day and need their sleep.

Speaking of work, they actually had a week off and the four wanted to take a break from the city and wanted to go camping. The trip was really fun but driving took forever just like tonight.

"It's only another hour so..." Galo yawned before finishing. "I think I can handle another hour of driving."

"I can drive if you guys want." Anwyll volunteered. "You guys can sleep and I'll drive the rest of the way back. How does that sound?"

Galo shook his head. "No. We all need sleep since we're all going back to work in two days."

"Is there a motel or something nearby?" Lucia yawned as well. "We all should just take a break."

"Let me check." Aina took out her phone again and gave a yawn of her own before looking at the map.

"Wait, I think I see something up ahead!" Galo told them and pointed to some trees that were covering a building of sorts.

"What's that place?" Aina zoomed in on her map and didn't find anything that they're heading towards.

"Let's check it out." Lucia decided, too tired to think about it.

Galo turned the wheel and went to the road, leading to the building. After a few minutes, they were in front of a giant white building that looked almost like hospital but it looked all gross and old. Like no one's been there for years.

"It's an abandoned place." Aina told the group and slapped her hand to her forehead. "Damn it."

"Wait! Look over there!" Anwyll pointed a panicking finger to a sign outside the building and it read "Lovely Seasons" in black letters.

"Lovely Seasons!?" Galo and Aina started to panic too.

"Lovely Seasons?" Lucia shrugged. "What's wrong with it?"

"You've never heard of Lovely Seasons!?" Galo, Aina and Anwyll looked at her with disbelief.

Lucia shook her head. "No. What's the big deal?"

The other three shivered in fear and looked at one another to figure out who was gonna tell the story.

After a few seconds, Aina decided to tell it. "Well, hun. In the 1950s, Lovely Seasons was built and it was a hotel for a few years but then it went out of business and it become a psychiatric hospital."

"And?" Lucia raised an eyebrow, hoping that there's more to it then that. Because this didn't sound scary to her at all.

"And thirty years ago, a new owner named Lio Fotia took over the hospital. But then after a year of working there, a new doctor came to work there and that's when things started to get scary." Aina shivered along with Galo and Anwyll. "Lio got so obsessed with this new doctor that he ended up becoming a psychopath and killing anyone who would get near or ever hurt that doctor in any way."

"Really?"

"Really. And get this, Lio made friends with three of the patients that were just as dangerously ill as him and they were obsessed with their own doctors. Meis and Gueira who were husbands and were crazy arsonists who killed and burn things just for the fun of it. And a girl named Thyma who was mentally unstable because she was abused all her life and that lead her to insanity. Together, they wanted to "protect" these doctors that they're so obsessed with."

"And then what happened?" Lucia pushed a little, wanting to know more.

Aina took a deep breath to try to calm herself but she was still scared. "The four doctors that were trying to help them got really scared after finding out what they did. Because they were so terrified of those four, they told them they had a special surprise for "being so kind to them" but then they tricked them into putting on straitjackets and they locked them up in a padded cell. Lio, Meis, Gueira and Thyma screamed and begged for them to come back. And they kept apologizing for scaring them but they never opened the door."

Lucia's eyes went wide and she looked at Galo and Anwyll who were shaking with fear and they were hugging themselves for protection. She then turned back to Aina. "So, what happened to those four doctors?"

Aina shrugged. "No one knows."

"Some say they might have moved away and never came back." Anwyll told her.

"Or they were driving so fast out of fear and got hit by a truck and died on impact." Galo added, still shacking with fear.

"No one knows for sure." Aina looked both ways before looking to Lucia again. "But rumor has it, that they might have came back years later and wanted to burry their remains. But once they went inside, they never came out."

"Never came out?" Lucia asked.

Aina nodded. "Yeah. The same thing happened to some kids that wanted to find out if the story was true. They went inside the hospital and never came out."

"And it happened to a group of police officers who wanted to find those kids. They went inside and never came out." Anwyll started biting his nails again.

"Don't forget the paranormal investigators and a priest that wanted to help too." Galo reminded them. "They believed that the ghosts of the four patients remain and that they're in this hospital right now."

"Which is why we need to get put of here." Anwyll started pulling on his hair in fear. "I don't want ghosts to kill me."

Lucia was never scared of ghost stories and she never believed in ghosts. Since she's both an inventor and a scientist, she never thought ghosts were real and she never believed in them. But these three were definitely afraid of ghosts and they were terrified to get near anything ghost related.

"I'm not convinced." Lucia shook her head and unlocked her door.

"What are you doing!?" Galo started to panic.

Lucia opened the door and stepped outside. "I want to see what's in that insane asylum."

"WHAT!?" Galo, Aina and Anwyll exclaimed in disbelief and shock. "YOU CAN'T GO!"

"I can and I will." Lucia shut the door and lifted up her hood to keep her hair dry.

Aina opened her door and took a flashlight before going outside herself. She ran over to Lucia who was at the gate and opening it.

"Don't go in." Aina hugged her and stopped her from going in any further. "If these ghosts are real, then you're gonna die so, don't do it."

"Come on, baby." Lucia looked up at her girlfriend with reassurance. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"How do you know that?" Aina asked her.

"Because I never seen one." Lucia told her. "I have to see it to believe it."

"Never underestimate a ghost story because is could be true." Aina warned her. "Same thing goes for legends."

"Come on." Lucia took a flashlight from her jacket pocket and guided her to the hospital entrance. "Lets check it out and don't worry, I'll be here to protect you."

"Lucia." Aina half whined, half begged.

* * *

"Oh god, they're going in." Anwyll started to panic even more then he already was and turned to Galo. "What do we do?"

"We have no choice." Galo told the ravenette. "We have to get them because we can't leave them behind. No friend left behind."

"Oh god." Anwyll started to cry in fear but he knew that Galo was right. They need to get their friends back and they're not gonna leave them behind like this.

Galo took his lantern out and an extra flashlight before getting out of the car.

"Wait for me!" Anwyll got out of the car too. "I don't want to be by myself."

Anwyll ran over to Galo and the two young men walked over to the entrance where a black gate stood in place. Galo was scared but he managed to open the gate and the two went to the main entrance of the building.

"Aina, Lucia." Galo and Anwyll called put once they were inside the hospital.

Galo turned the lantern on and while looking around, they can tell the hospital was definitely abandoned because everything seemed to be falling apart and it looked all old and gross. Smelt like dust and old times that it's enough to make them both vomit.

Many things were also out of place too. Like some bookshelves were torn apart and thrown everywhere, wheelchairs were broken and burned, and vases and picture frames were smashed to the ground.

Galo looked at the pictures to see that they were pictures of places like the desert, some of Promepolis and even the frozen lake that they went camping to.

"What happened around here?" Anwyll thought aloud.

"Violent patients, that's what I think." Galo answered and the two walked up a flight of stairs. "This was a psychiatric hospital after all."

"Aina. Lucia." The two called out again but received no answer.

The two made it to the first floor where almost everything seemed to be in place but it was still creepy to them and it was quiet.

Too quiet for their liking.

Then out of nowhere hands grabbed their shoulders and the two screamed in fear.

"AAAAHHHH!" Galo and Anwyll turned around and pointed the light at the ghosts, only to see Aina and Lucia laughing their asses off.

"Oh my god." Lucia laughed really hard. "You two should have seen your faces."

"They were priceless." Aina laughed as well but started to calm down enough to talk to them. "It's alright, it was just us."

"Not funny you two." Anwyll pouted. "We thought you were the ghosts."

"Don't worry, there's no such thing as ghosts." Lucia told the group after she calmed down a little.

"Can we please leave now?" Galo begged. "This place is really creeping me out."

"Me too." Anwyll begged as well.

"Oh come on, you don't want to find the room where the four patients died?" Lucia tried to encourage them.

"We want to get out of here." Aina told her. "So, can we please just get out of here?"

Lucia wanted to check the place more but because she loves her friends and doesn't want them to have nightmares, she decided. "Okay, we'll leave."

"Thank you." The other three sighed in relief.

The four walked down the stairs to go back to the main entrance but once they went there, they saw an unbelievable sight.

Four armless people had their backs to them and were looking at the closed doors.

"Excuse me, can we please..." Anwyll started but stopped when he started to get an uneasy feeling.

The four armless people jumped as if they were excited. Then the smaller one with short hair, turned his head all the way until he was looking at them. He gave a creepy, excited smile and his magenta eyes read insanity as well as something neither of them knew.

The four friends started to freak out, even Lucia who never saw someone turn their head like that before.

The other three armless people turned around to face them and that's when the friends saw that these four, were floating in the air and wearing straitjackets.

"GHOSTS!" Lucia screamed in fear as well as the other three who ran back up the stairs.

"OH SWEET MAMA!" Anwyll screamed for his life but then he slipped and tumbled down the stairs.

"ANWYLL!" Galo, Aina, and Lucia called out but Anwyll was already down the stairs and the female ghost went and sat down next to his unconscious body.

"FUCK!" The other three started running but then they were met by the other three ghosts who popped out of the floor without warning.

The three jumped back only to tumble down the stars themselves and fall unconscious when they landed on the floor.

The smaller ghost went over to Galo while the other two male ghosts went to Aina and Lucia. Once each ghost was by a human, they each gave a smile to their human and took deep breaths before letting out some black smoke from their mouths.

The smoke went to each human's nose and the four inhaled it before the ghosts cried happy tears.

"You came back. Thank you."


	2. As a Doctor

"...wyll?"

"....Anwyll?"

"Doctor Anwyll?"

Anwyll gasped and jumped when he heard that voice. He turned around and saw a young woman that had a nurse's uniform.

"Um... Yes?" Anwyll cleared his throat, trying to sound normal.

"Are you okay?" The young nurse asked, concerned. "Is this a bad time?"

Anwyll shook his head. "No. What's going on?"

"Thyma is waiting for you." The nurse answered in a soft tone.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Thyma?" Anwyll was panicking a little because he didn't know what's going on. Just a few seconds ago he was running from ghosts but now he's in an office with a nurse calling him a doctor. And she said Thyma who was or is one of those dead psychos he was trying to get away from.

"Yeah. You have an appointment with her today, right?"

As if his body was on autopilot, he looked at the clipboard in his hands to see that he did have a meeting with Thyma at 3 p.m. "It's three p.m. already?"

"Yes sir." The nurse told him with a nod.

He turned to her with a kind smile. "Alright, I'll meet with her soon. I just need to put a few things away first. Can you tell her I'm on my way, pretty please?"

"No problem."

After that, the nurse left and Anwyll was stuck in the room and trying to figure all of this out. 

He looked at the nice and clean desk that had a name tag that read Doctor Anwyll.

Anwyll was so confused that he didn't know what to do then he looked down at his clothes and saw that he was now longer wearing his hoodie or jeans. He was wearing a violet skirt with a pink top with a white coat and a nametag.

He looked at the tag and saw neat cursive that read "Lovely Seasons, Doctor Anwyll."

Okay, this has to be a dream because he's never studied Psychology and he never wanted to be a doctor. But why does it all feel so familiar?

Oh right, he had to get to Thyma. He went to the door but then his body jolted like he forgot something. He walked over to his desk to open a drawer and got a small black bag that was inside.

He doesn't know why but he has a feeling that he's gonna need it so he took it.

He walked out of his office and looked at the clean and not-so-abandoned and creepy psychiatric hospital.

A lot of doctors were doing their jobs, patients were either riding on wheelchairs or walking around. And there were no ghosts which made him a bit more comfortable with the hospital.

His body started moving on its own again and he went to a room down the hall that had the number 453.

He took a breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." He heard a shaky voice call from the other side.

He opened the door and looked inside to see a clean room but what caught his eyes was a young woman, sitting on her bed and shaking with fear. She had dark skin and brown hair with a blue bandana and she was wearing nothing but black clothes.

Her green eyes were looking at him with fear and he slowly went to a chair and set his bag down before giving her warm eyes. "Hello Thyma."

"H-h-hi." She stuttered with nervousness and fear.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you." Anwyll tried to reassure her with a gentle tone. "I'm a doctor, I'm here to help."

"Doctor Anwyll?" She read the name on his nametag.

"Hm?" Anwyll looked at the nametag and realized she was looking at it. "Oh, yep. But you can just call me Anwyll."

"And you promise you won't hurt me?" She asked, putting her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. Her eyes were showing fear once again. "Because I can't take the abuse anymore."

"Hey hey hey." Anwyll gave a scared but also sympathetic look. "I promise I won't hurt you. As a doctor, I don't hurt a patient because I want to help them in whatever way I can."

Thyma was still scared and uncertain about him, he can tell from her eyes. He has to get her to trust him somehow but what could he do?

"Do you like cookie dough?"

What the? Where did that question come from? Anwyll wasn't thinking of cookie dough but he asked that anyway. Why?

But it turns out, that seemed to work because Thyma looked like she was relaxing but only by ten percent. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because..." Before Anwyll knew it, his body was starting to move on its own and he didn't even know what he was doing. He opened the black bag to get out a small container of his favorite treat, edible chocolate chip cookie dough. "I think you deserve a small treat. I like to give treats to my patients so that they can relax a bit. Would you like some?"

Thyma looked at the small container and back to him. She was deciding if she wanted to trust him and have it or not. After a long few seconds of thinking, she took the container and opened the lid.

"Here's a spoon too." Anwyll took a plastic spoon out for her and she slowly and carefully took it.

She started eating it and after one bite, she looked at Anwyll with tears starting to blur her vision.

Anwyll was starting to panic. What did he do? What's in the cookie dough? What should he do now?

"Did you make this yourself?"

Anwyll nodded his head. "I did. All the treats I give are homemade because I want to show all my patients that I care about them a lot."

Thyma let the tears roll down her face and Anwyll was about to get her a handkerchief. But Thyma put the treat down and embraced him tightly, like a desperate child that found their mommy that cares about them so much.

"Thank you, Anwyll." Thyma cried into his shoulder. "You're so kind."

Anwyll hugged her back with a kind and gentle smile and rubbed her back to give her all the love and comfort he wants to give. "You're truly welcome."

After they hugged, Thyma let go and went back to finish her treat. Once she was done, she gave the container back to Anwyll and asked him a question. "Do you want to know why I'm here?"

"We don't have to talk about that today, if you don't want to." Anwyll reassured her. "I want to you to feel comfortable."

"It's okay. It's the least I can do to say thank you." Thyma told him. "And you are my doctor, so you have a right to know."

Anwyll wanted to tell her it's alright but he wants to help her and knowing her story might help him with that. With a small and soft sigh, he took a notepad and pencil out of his bag and looked at her with kind eyes. "Alright, I'm ready whenever you are."

Thyma took a deep breath before he laid down on her bed and started to talk. "Ever since I was a little girl, my parents would make me work a lot because they wanted me to be someone that's rich. But I didn't care about being rich, I wanted to be a scientist because I loved science and I wanted to work with it. They didn't approve, however, and would beat me up if I ever thought about being a scientist again."

She looked towards the window and saw two little birds caring for on another. "I never made any friends because I was always working and I would get bullied as well for being the way I was. I felt so lonely that I thought I would just commit suicide. But I still chose to live because I feel like there's probably someone out there who cares about me."

She turned back to Anwyll. "Once I grew up, I moved out of their house and went somewhere I could be myself. That's when I came to Promepolis and tried to become a scientist but my parents were following me without me noticing and told me how much of a disgrace I was for disobeying them."

"Oh dear." Anwyll told her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Thyma told him and took another breath before finishing. "That's when I snapped and went insane. I took a knife and stabbed them both to death while screaming at them. Like how they never loved me, how they never wanted me to be happy or how much I hated them and wanted them out of my life. The police arrived at my house and saw what I did and well... That's how I ended up here."

Anwyll wrote everything that would be useful to him and looked at Thyma with a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, Thyma. You didn't deserve any of that."

"I know and I just couldn't take it anymore." Thyma sat up and started grabbing her hair and crying once again. "Oh god, I didn't want to kill anyone."

"It's alright." Anwyll hugged her and patted her hair. "You didn't mean to kill. People can do things without meaning to when they're mad, scared, stressed or feeling any other emotion. They let their emotions get the best of them before thinking through the situation."

"I'm so sorry." Thyma looked up at him with tears still rolling down her face. "What do I do?"

"You're okay and there is something we both can do." He looked down at her and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'll come in everyday and we'll talk about your feelings. I'll listen to everything you have to say and we'll discuss everything that needs to be said. Sound good?"

Thyma nodded in agreement and hugged Anwyll, tight.

Anwyll hugged her back just as tight and for some reason, this felt like the right thing to do.

* * *

"Doctor Lucia!"

Lucia jumped and turned around to see a scared man, breathing heavy and looking at her with fear.

"What's going on?" Lucia asked, not getting what's going on right now.

"No time to explain." The man said and took her wrist. "We have two new violent patients who need serious help."

"Who are they?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow. She didn't understand what was going on. A moment ago, she was running from ghosts she never thought existed and her she is now as a doctor? What's going on here?

"They're husbands who are both arsonists. One of them is named Meis and Doctor Aina is gonna take care of him. The one we want you to look at is Gueira."

"Gueira!?" Lucia found herself asking. He was one of the ghosts that was chasing them, right? Why does she have to go to him?

She almost tripped while running but she was able to see that she was no longer in her regular clothes. She had black pants, a white top and a white coat with a nametag that read "Lovely Seasons, Doctor Lucia."

They stopped at a door that Lucia was nervous about. Then they both heard a scream coming from that room which made Lucia jump with fright.

The man opened the door and they were now in a room with rows of hospital beds. A few other men and women were holding a man with red hair and red eyes in a straitjacket. The redhead was struggling to get out of the jacket and thrashing around, violently.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS GODAMN THING RIGHT NOW." The redhead yelled, STILL trying to get out of it. "GET IT OFF ME NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL."

"You have the right to remain silent." One of the men holding him down said before taking a needle and injecting something into his neck.

The redhead tried to get away from them again but then he started to calm down. He stopped thrashing after a few minutes and he slowly, fell asleep after a few more seconds.

Lucia wanted to get out of here she really wanted to. So, she slowly backed away and then turned around after a quick second.

Only to find a door that had the number 369.

She gasped and turned back around but she saw another door.

How did she get here? She doesn't understand this at all.

But then she felt her body move on its own and she turned the doorknob to open it. She didn't want to open the door but her body is moving like it knows the place. How and why?

She opened the door and was met with the redhead in a padded cell. He was still in the straitjacket and was looking at her with cold eyes.

"What do you want?" He spat in a venomous tone.

"Gueira, I'm not here for trouble. I just want to talk." She reassured but she didn't know why she said that.

"About what?" He glared. "My life?"

Lucia took a step back and was about to turn away but she had a feeling that she shouldn't just walk away just because he's being rude.

She took a deep breath and closed the door before walking over and sitting down next to him. "I won't force you into talking about things you don't want to share. I'm a doctor and as a doctor it's my duty to help you. I'm not giving up on you."

Out of nowhere, Gueira started laughing like a psycho and fell on his side.

Lucia jumped in surprise and raised a confused eyebrow at him.

After a long few seconds of laughing, he calmed down and looked at her with some tears rolling down his face. "You are the second person who's ever said that to me."

"What?" Lucia didn't get what he was trying to get at, at all.

"You're not gonna give up on me?" More tears started to roll down his face and this causes Lucia to get worried.

"That's right." She nodded with deterioration. "I never gave up on any of my patients in my years at this hospital. And believe it or not, I sure as hell ain't gonna give up on you, Gueira."

Gueira started laugh once again but then after just one second, he started crying.

Lucia got really worried and she decided to hug him.

Gueira was shocked by the hug but he didn't struggle to get out of it. In fact, he was enjoying it and he let his head rest, calmly on her shoulder.

She rubbed his back and wondered why he would be crying after Lucia said all this. It has to be something in his backstory that makes him feel this way.

After a few more seconds, Gueira pulled back and sniffed.

Lucia took a handkerchief out of her coat pocket and wiped his tears away. She also let him blew into it and some snot came out.

She carefully folded it up so some of his snot won't get her coat dirty. She put it back inside her back before looking at him again.

"No one was there for me."

"What?" Lucia asked, getting her notepad and pencil out.

"As a kid, no one was there for me. My mom died when I was a baby and my dad raised me on his own." Gueira took a deep breath before continuing. "Although, he wasn't much of a father to me because he was never there when I wanted him to be. It's like he just gave up on me and because of my loneliness, I killed him with an axe."

Lucia gave him a look of sympathy.

"And get this, I actually felt alive when I did it." Gueira started to give a creepy smile. "I never felt so alive in my life and I just wanted more. So, I killed a lot of people and I always laughed while I did it."

Lucia was getting a little scared now but she let Gueira continue. "And one time, I was out killing and I saw a building on fire, that's when I met my beautiful Meis. He was the first arsonist and he looked so gorgeous with that fire; I was thinking of letting him burn me to the ground. He didn't though because he said I'm too good to get rid of and that he would never give up on me."

Lucia gave another breath but also a small smile because it's good to know that love happened between the two. An unnatural love story but it's still love that Lucia approves if they're happy.

"Ever since that day, him and I became arsonists and we both killed for the fun of it. We got married in a bar a year ago and God, was it an incredible time." Gueira rolled over and laid on his back. "The best because we killed everyone in the bar with fire and hearing their screams made it all so magical."

Lucia wrote down a little of that before looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"But then a week ago, a bitch that was able to escape our wedding day, recognized us at the mall and this is where we are now." Gueira finished and turned to her.

Lucia wrote the last of the stuff down before looking at him once again. "Well, you and your husband are definitely insane."

"Thank you." The redhead gave a proud smile.

"I wasn't trying to complement you." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm telling you that you two definitely, need serious help and I'm not giving up on helping you."

Gueira gave her a small smile and saw, in her eyes, that she was serious. His smile grew bigger and it wasn't creepy like when he first told his backstory. "You're not so bad Doc, I like you."

Lucia gave a smile in return and opened her arms for another hug.

Gueira sat back up and went over to hug her in the best way he can since he's still in a straitjacket.

Others would probably think it's weird but to Lucia, it somehow feels right.

* * *

"Doctor Aina?"

Aina jumped and turned around to see a nurse knocking on an opened door. "Yeah?"

"Meis is in one of the padded cells, you can go and see him now." The nurse told her.

Meis and Doctor Aina? Is this a nightmare? If it is, she wants to wake up right now because she doesn't want to get near Meis or any of the other ghosts for that matter.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Aina promised with a small smile.

What the hell!? Where did those words come from and why is she giving a small smile to this situation? She should be running away right now, not be dealing with psychos that could possibly kill her or her friends.

But without warning, her body started moving on its own.

Her mind was saying stop but her body wasn't listening to her. It's like it already knew the place and it was taking her to where she needed to be.

But she really didn't want to be with those psychos. Why won't her body listen to her? She's getting super scared now.

While she was walking, she looked around the hospital to see it cleaner and livelier then when she first saw it. And there were a lot of patients and or doctors coming and going.

She then looked at a window and saw a little of her reflection that showed that she wasn't in her regular clothes at all. She was now wearing a red dress and a white coat with a nametag that read, "Lovely Seasons, Doctor Aina."

Why is she a doctor here at this asylum!? She doesn't understand.

She walked over to a door with the number 900. She then took a key and unlocked the door before opening it.

In the back of the padded cell, was none other than who she assumes to be Meis. He had long, dark blue hair with bangs covering one eye. He was in a straitjacket and looking at her with his one blue eye that held either hate, insanity or both.

She closed the door and walked over to him with a kind smile. "Hello, Meis. I'm doctor Aina."

"And?" He spat at her, but still wanted to know more so it can just be done.

She gave a calm breath before looking at him in the eye. "And I'm here to talk. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do but I would like to do an activity with you. Is that okay?"

Meis raised an eyebrow at her. "What activity?"

Aina got a camera and a brush out. "With your permission, I would like to brush your hair while we talk."

"Okay." He gave an uneasy tone. "Don't you write stuff down?"

"I can just write down some notes if you're uncomfortable with a camera." She gave him a gentle tone. "I like to record because it helps me come back to things that I might have missed."

Meis didn't say anything to that. Which caused Aina to get worried. "Do you not want the camera to be on? Because like I said, I won't force you into doing something you don't want to do."

"It's fine." Meis shrugged, sounding like he didn't care at all. "Do what you want."

Aina shrugged. "If you say so."

Aina got the camera ready and started to record. Once she knew it was going, she went over to Meis and bend down to brush his hair. "Is there anything you want to talk about, Meis?"

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked before leaning back a little.

"Anywhere you like." Aina answered and brushed a little of his bangs. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Meis let her brush his hair for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "Well, I guess what I want to say is that I'm a married, murderous arsonist who has a husband who loves him."

Aina gave a smile before Meis continued his story.

"But before I had this life, I had a pretty good one as a kid. My dad left me and my mom when I was a kid because things didn't work out between them. And after my dad left, my mom had to work twice as hard so that we could have a roof over our heads and food on the table." Meis looked down, almost like he was about to cry. "One Saturday, I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed because she deserved a break after working so hard. But I accidentally left the stove on and I left biscuits in the oven which caused a fire that killed my mother. I didn't mean to kill her; I swear I didn't but something about the fire just made me feel like I was missing out on life."

Meis looked at her with eyes full of something that she couldn't quite read. "Do you ever get that feeling where you discover yourself in a whole new way?"

Aina gave a small smile and nodded. "I did. When I was a kid, I wanted to be an airplane piolet. But then, I thought about myself and I realized that I wanted to help people and that's why I'm here today."

"Oh." Meis looked away from her. "After the accident, I grew up and worked at a grocery store. I didn't think about burning things at the time but whenever I felt like taking my anger out, I would take my anger out by burning some paper."

Meis took another breath before looking to the camera. "But then one day, I wanted to burn stuff in a garbage can when all of a sudden, I accidentally burned myself and tipped the garbage can. The fire moved its way to the grocery store I worked at and burned the entire place to the ground. That's also where I met my beloved husband who was a murderer."

"Really?" Aina raised an eyebrow.

Meis nodded. "We've been so happy together and I love him so much. We got married at a bar and we set the place on fire to make it more magical. But then a woman who was able to escape there, recognized us at the mall when we were shopping and here we are now."

"I see." Aina brushed his hair a little more. "It's quite a story and I'm so sorry about your mother."

Meis looked down again but after Aina was done, he leaned back and rested his head on her shoulder. "It was my fault, so it's okay. She used to brush my hair the way you just did when I was a kid. Thank you for making me remember."

Meis looked up at her once again and this time, tears were rolling down his face.

Aina wiped his tears away and hugged him in the best way she could do because it felt like it's meant to happen. "As a doctor, it's my job to help."

* * *

"Doctor Galo?"

Galo gasped and looked behind him to see a male nurse, looking at him with worry. "Are you busy, sir?"

"No. Can I help you?" Galo found himself saying but he didn't know why he said that. And he doesn't know why he's suddenly a doctor. This has to be some weird dream, right?

"Lio Fotia wants to see you, sir." The man said with a nice tone.

Galo gave a small smile and a nod. "Okay, I'll be right there."

The male nurse left and this gave Galo a moment to think.

He's a doctor!? He's not that smart to be a doctor and he should know because he's the world's number one firefighting idiot around here. So, why the hell is he a doctor!?

He looked down to see that his regular clothes were gone. And in their place was a black t-shirt with jeans and white coat with a nametag that read "Lovely Seasons, Doctor Galo."

Oh god, could it be that he's having a dream about the hospital before it was abandoned? This had to be the only explanation, what else could this possibly be?

Before he knew it, his body started moving on its own and he was walking down the hall to an office door that read "Lio Fotia."

He knocked on the door and heard a familiar voice from the other side. "Come in."

Galo opened the door and was met with Lio with his short, light lime green hair and magenta eyes. His eyes didn't show the insanity that he remembered but he's not complaining because he doesn't want to see those eyes like that at all.

"Hello, sir." Galo said without thinking, like his body was talking for him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Galo, you know you can just call me Lio." Lio gave a soft chuckle. "And to answer your question, yes. I want to see you."

Lio offered him a seat and took it without saying another word before looking at Lio again.

"Do you like it here at Lovely Seasons so far?" Lio asked with a poliet tone and smile that made him seem cute.

Galo nodded. "So far, I'm doing okay. I know I don't really have much experience but I'm sure I'll learn once I get my first patient. Right?"

"Yeah." Lio nodded in agreement then he moved his eyes to make it look like he was thinking before looking at Galo again. "Although, there might be one patient right now who could use your help."

"Really!?" Galo's eyes lit up with excitement. "Who!?"

Lio gave an innocent smile but there was something about it that started to make Galo nervous. Lio walked over to him and Galo saw that he was wearing a white shirt, a black skirt and black leggings that looked sexy in Galo's opinion. Is Lio a crossdresser?

Lio came over a little closer and put his warm and soft hands on Galo's shoulders. "Me."

"You?" Galo was confused and he started to turn red from all of this. Was Lio trying to mess with him or play some prank because it's not funny.

But Lio nodded and sat in Galo's lap, making Galo blush a darker red like blood.

"Do you not want to help me?" Lio pouted and gave a sad expression that Galo couldn't say no to.

"No, I do." Galo reassured and put his hands on Lio's hips. "As a doctor, it's my job to help those that need it."

Lio gave an excited smile and leaned his head on Galo's shoulder. "Would you like to know more about me, Galo Thymos?"

"I have a notepad and pencil." Galo took out his materials but Lio took them and threw them somewhere in the room. "Hey!"

"You don't need those." Lio rubbed circling patterns on Galo's chest and got Galo to blush again. "I just want you to listen."

"O-o-okay." Galo said, started to sweat a little.

"Hm... Where do I begin?" Lio thought for a moment before turning to Galo with a smile once again. "My father died before I was born and my mom and I were by ourselves for a long time. But then she caught a disease and she died right in front of my eyes."

"Oh no." Galo gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Lio started to feel Galo's strong muscles and chest before continuing. "Growing up, I wanted to try to help people and maybe run a place where I feel like I belong. That's why I came to Lovely Seasons and became a new owner because I feel like I fit in and can just be myself. You know?"

Galo could only nod in agreement because he can't think straight with the way that Lio's touching him right now.

"I also had a few lovers in the past." Lio went lower and lower. "But they all broke my heart and all I really want in my lifetime is true love."

"I see." Galo said and started worrying about where Lio might be going with this.

"Galo, are you willing to do anything to help me?" Lio knelt down by his legs and gave serious but also cute eyes.

"I'm willing to help with anything." Galo promised and nodded to show he's serious.

"Good." Lio whispered, seductively and then he unzipped Galo's pants.

"Wait! What are you...?" Galo couldn't finish the sentence because his cock was now in the air and Lio gave a quick lick to it. "Ah!"

Lio gave a loving smile that was way more seductive and he started kissing and licking his cock. After a few more kisses and licks, he finally put Galo's cock into his mouth and started sucking.

Galo couldn't think straight with Lio's hot mouth on his cock. It felt so good and hot that he might just cum right there but why is Lio doing this? He's only been here a few days and Lio's already wanting to have sex with him? This is all confusing but at the same time, he didn't even care.

Wait! How does he even know all this? Was he actually the new doctor in his past life? God, all of this is making his head spin.

"Lio." Galo put a hand Lio's head and the smaller pulled back with a little saliva on his tongue. "What do you need me to do?"

Lio stood up and quickly went to his desk and took some lube out from a drawer. He then sat on his desk and spread his legs for Galo to reveal a pair of pink panties. "I want you to help me, Doctor Galo."

That was it. Galo stood up and kissed Lio, making it as romantic as he can so the mood is still good. Lio moaned into the kiss and Galo kissed down Lio's neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

Once the shirt was off, Galo kissed down Lio's cute little body and licked his nipples to add some pleasure. Lio moaned from the attention and that's when Galo got lower to Lio's skirt and took it off as well as the leggings and panties.

To make things fair, he quickly took off his own clothes and got the lube ready. Once he coated three fingers, he looked at Lio with reassurance. "Relax for me, can you do that, pretty please?"

Lio nodded and spread his legs once again while relaxing the best he could.

Galo then put a single finger in Lio and Lio hissed from the pain but after a couple seconds of adjusting, he got used to it.

Galo added a second finger and added the third a little bit after. After another minute of preparation, Lio was ready and Galo needed to get his cock coated.

He took the lube and coated his cock before looking at Lio. "You ready?"

Lio gave an eager and wanting nod before Galo pushed his cock inside Lio's asshole.

Lio hissed from the pain but felt the pleasure coming, little by little. Galo was now all the way inside him but as the good person he was, he let Lio adjust to the feeling.

Lio looked up to him after a minute and gave him a reassuring nod.

Galo started to move slowly so, that Lio will be alright.

"Galo... Ah.... Faster, harder..." Lio told him after two minutes of slow sex.

Galo moved a little faster and harder but after a few more thrusts, Lio wanted more, a lot more. "Galo... Ah....ah.... Give me all you got."

Galo then lost it and went as fast and hard as he can while holding Lio in his arms and kissing his neck.

"Ah....ah....ah!" Lio was moaning like crazy now and it's actually turning Galo on even more.

"Lio, you're amazing." Galo moaned out and kissed Lio and was rewarded with Lio kissing back. "You're incredible."

"So.... Ah...are you." Lio told him and then he felt his climax approaching. "I'm....ah....ah...ah...gonna cum."

"Do it." Galo took Lio's cock and started pumping it. "Cum for me Lio."

Lio moaned even more and then he came with his seed, splashing on Galo's hand and on his chest.

Galo came not long after and gave what he wanted to give to Lio before trying to pull out. But before he could pull out, Lio came and embraced him so he can stay in place.

Galo didn't try to pull away. In fact, he embraced Lio back and gave all the love he has to offer.

But then he felt something wet on his shoulder and that's when he looked at Lio's face to see him crying. "Lio?"

"Thank you, Galo." Lio kissed him once again and Galo kissed back while wiping Lio's tears with gentle touches.

"You're truly welcome, Lio." Galo said once they pulled away for air and embraced Lio once again, feeling like this is definitely, the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever made. I hope you all like it and have a great and spooky day everyone.


	3. Memories

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Four screams, in three different rooms, were heard throughout the hospital. The screams echoed in the empty and hollow, halls but no other person was able to hear them.

* * *

Anwyll looked around and saw that he was sitting in a room he recognized as Thyma's in his dream. It was way messier now and the walls were stained of what he believes to be is dry blood. It smelt of dust and old concrete that it might make him sick later.

"You're awake."

Anwyll jumped in his seat and saw Thyma, sitting on the bed like she did when they first met. She gave a sad but also, excited smile and tears to him. The tears didn't look human, only mist that came out of the corners of her eyes and it both fascinated and scared Anwyll.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Doctor Anwyll." She sniffed and gave a bigger smile, that's more happy.

Anwyll didn't know what to say. After having the dream, he feels like he was one of those doctors from long ago. But he also has a feeling that he isn't, he doesn't know what to say to any of this at all.

Thyma notices his nervousness and gave a comforting smile. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared of me."

Anwyll looked away from her and thought about all this.

_"You came back. Thank you."_

He remembers the short ghost say that and his eyes went wide with realization. Do these ghosts think they were their doctors from long ago? It's probably true since they know their names but that could be just because they looked into their minds and want to mess with them. Either way, his brain is frying with confusion and questions.

"Why?" Anwyll found himself asking.

"Hm?" Thyma looked at him with innocent, confusion.

"Why did you kill everyone?"

The room went into deadly silence and Anwyll was getting even more scared. It's a good thing he looked down and he saw he wasn't chained up, thank god. He needs to run but his body won't move. Why won't he run?

Sniff.

Anwyll looked up and saw that Thyma was crying once again.

Anwyll started to panic and tried to find the right words or take back what he said. But it's probably too late now, he's a dead man now.

"I'm sorry." Thyma looked down in shame. "I just wanted to be your friend."

What!?

"Who said we weren't?" Anwyll asked, not getting what she's trying to do.

"A lot of the other patients." She answered and looked up at him again. "Remember when I said I was being abused and bullied all my life?"

Anwyll nodded.

"Well, the other patients didn't like me and wanted to make fun of me." Thyma sniffed before continuing. "You were my only friend and they told me you weren't my real friend, just a doctor."

"What!?" Anwyll's eyes went wide. "That's not true at all. You and I will always be friends."

"That's what I kept on saying!" Thyma told him and moved around in her straitjacket. "But they just kept on telling me that we weren't friends and I just..."

Anwyll went a little closer, feeling braver. "You just what?"

Thyma shut her eyes and felt ashamed for it all. "I snapped... And I killed all of them in their sleep. I just wanted to keep our friendship but instead I lost it after you found out."

"I'm sorry, Thyma." Anwyll leaned back and gave a sympathetic look. "How did I find out?"

She looked at him like he was the crazy one now. "You don't remember!?"

"Sadly, no." Anwyll shook his head. "I don't even know why I'm here but everything feels so familiar now."

Thyma looked down with a sad look. "I'm sorry."

Anwyll took a breath and went close to her and gave her the best hug he could do. She's a ghost, so it was hard to tell where he was actually touching or if he was doing it right at all. But she needs it and that's all that matters right now. "It's all in the past so it's okay."

Thyma leaned her head on Anwyll's shoulder and took a small breath. "You saw me when I was walking out of another patient's room with a bloody knife in hand."

'A bloody knife?' Anwyll thought to himself.

* * *

_Doctor Anwyll walked out of his office after six o'clock. It was enough for one day and he was finally heading home._

_But then he heard a door open on his left._

_He turned that direction and saw Thyma coming out of a room that wasn't hers._

_He was about to walk over and ask her why she was in another room until he saw red on her hands._

_His eyes went wide with horror and then he saw a knife that was covered in more red. Just by looking it, made him realize that she just killed someone._

_Thyma felt eyes on her and she turned to his direction to see his horrified face. Her own face became horrified and she lifted a hand to reach out for him. "Anwyll, I..."_

_Before she could finish, he ran to his office and locked the door. He hid under his desk while shaking in fear._

_She just killed another patient but for what reason? He doesn't know but he's super scared out of his life now._

* * *

Anwyll's eyes went wide and he leaned his own head on Thyma's shoulder. "I remember now."

* * *

"But how do we remember you guys?" Aina asked, still confused about this whole thing. "And what were those dreams we were having?"

"Those are some of the memories we put back into your heads." Gueira answered, leaning his head on his husband's shoulder. "But it looks like you don't remember the rest, do ya?"

Lucia shook her head. "No."

"We still remember when you guys caught us when we were killing a guy that was trying to flirt with you two." Meis looked down while tears were coming out of his eyes. "You guys were really horrified that day."

"Flirt with us?" Lucia asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who would...?"

Lucia got an idea and turned to Aina who exchanged glances with her.

"Was it a man named, Remi by chance?" Aina asked the two.

"The nerd with the green hair and eyes? Yeah." Gueira nodded.

Aina and Lucia exchanged glances again and both of them shrugged.

"We actually thank you for that." Lucia told them which earned surprised expressions from the two male ghosts. "That guy was both a pervert and a dick."

"So, you're happy we did it!?" Meis and Gueira asked in unison, in hopes that their doctors are proud of them.

"We're not happy that you murdered someone." Aina corrected. "But we're happy that you gotten rid of him."

"What's the diff?" Gueira shrugged with confusion.

"Murder is not okay and we want you two to know that." Lucia told the husbands before they gave sad expressions.

"We messed up and we're so sorry." Meis started crying again.

Gueira's eyes started to let out ghost tears as well. "We only did it so you two could be happier around the hospital. Since you've done so much for us, we wanted to do somethings for you too. We're so sorry."

The two women gave sighs that sounded both frustrated but also calm in a sense. Then they closed their eyes, to see if they can remember anything from long ago.

* * *

_Aina and Lucia walked down the empty halls of the hospital._

_"Finally, quitting time." Lucia sighed in relief._

_"I bet you're ready for bed already." Aina gave a smirk to her girlfriend._

_Lucia closed her eyes while wrapping an arm around Aina's waist. "Yep."_

_Aina lead Lucia to another hallway but then she thought about what they did earlier. They thought since Meis and Gueira calmed down a bit, the straitjackets could come off. But now she was starting to have some second thoughts about it._ _"Hey, Lucia?"_

_The shorter woman gave a hum as an answer._

_"Do you think...?"_

_Before she could finish,_ _they heard a loud bang._

_The two jumped and it was loud enough for Lucia to wake up._

_They stood as still as they could, trying to hear the sound again. But instead, they heard a voice._

_"So, you're the one who's flirting with our doctors."_

_Meis!?_

_Aina and Lucia went closer to the corner where Meis's voice was coming from._

_"You know they're not interested." Oh god, that sounded like Gueira. "If you think that if you keep bothering them and they'll eventually give in, you're wrong."_

_"So, you listen here you son of a bitch." Meis threatened whoever they were talking to. "There are other people other than ourselves that care about us and we're not going to let them be unhappy because of people like you."_

_"Wait! Wait!"_

_Remi!?_

_"The world will just go on without you." The husbands said in unison._

_The two girls rushed to see what was happening and that was when blood splattered on the wall and a little on their faces._

_The husbands smashed Remi's face with Meis using the emergency fire axe and Gueira with the bottom of a fire extinguisher._

_The two men kept smashing Remi's face until the entire head was nothing but mashed potatoes, gone wrong._

_The two doctors watched in horror and slowly, backed away with mouths wide_ _open in silent screams._

_The husbands finished after a couple of seconds and then they looked down at their work. Once they felt satisfied, they were about to take the body away._

_Until they felt eyes on them._

_Meis and Gueira looked up at their friendly doctors and saw how horrified they were. The husbands started to panic and reached out a hand to them._

_"Wait!" Meis started._

_"It's not what you think." Gueira added._

_The two girls didn't let them finish because they bolted away from the two as fast as they could._

_'I know we shouldn't have taken those straitjackets off of them.' Lucia thought to herself while running back to her office door. 'What the hell were we thinking!?'_

_The two went inside and locked the door while breathing heavy and scared out of their minds._

* * *

Aina went over and hugged Meis while Lucia hugged Gueira, like they did many years ago.

"It's all in the past now, so it's okay." Lucia told them and leaned her head on her patient's shoulder.

"But can we ask," Aina thought about the right words to say her question, "did we die?"

Meis and Gueira tensed up when she asked that but nodded.

"How?" Lucia asked this time.

* * *

"Look out there." Lio told Galo when he pointed his head to the window.

Galo looked to the window and didn't see anything unusual until he saw a car. It was really far from them but he could see that it was wreaked and upside down.

They were killed in a car wreck?

"Remember when you saw me with killing a girl that got too close to you?" Lio asked him, his tone sounding hurt but also a little desperate.

Galo didn't know what he was talking about until the memory came back.

* * *

_"HE'S MINE, YOU BITCH!" Lio kept stabbing the now dead women with a piece of a broken wheelchair. His eyes full of insanity and greed and hate for the women. "MINE! MINE! MINE!"_

_Galo watched in horror as he watched Lio kill that women._

_He never thought Lio would be so obsessed with him that he would end up killing someone._ _He's sick and he needs help but what can Galo do when he feels like something bad will happen to him as well?_

_He slowly, stepped back a few steps but then he accidentally, bumped into a cart and it made noise while rolling backwards._

_Lio jumped and turned in Galo's direction. His eyes widened in horror and shock before reaching out to him. "Galo, I can explain."_

_Galo ran back to his office and slammed the door. He locked it and got really scared out of his life._

_Then he heard knocking at the door._

_"Galo, it's not what it looks like." Lio tried to convince him. "I can explain everything."_

_Galo was an idiot but he's not that much of an idiot. He already knows that Lio killed and it was because of him that he did it. Lio's sick and Galo thought he was a normal guy._

_"What the hell!?" Is all Galo could say right now._

_"I know it's scary." Lio told him. "But I did it so she won't take you away from me. I want you to help me and only me because I love you."_

_Love him!? Lio really loves him!? It's only been a week and he's already in love with him?_

_"You only knew me for a week." Galo reminded him. "How are you in love with me if you barley know me."_

_"I know everything about you, Galo Thymos." Lio gave a sexy, but also insane voice that made Galo get goosebumps. "Your favorite food is pizza. You're a cat person. You like to go to a frozen lake when you're feeling frustrated. Your type is crossdressing men who are feminine, cute and sexy. And I'm all those things."_

_Galo widened his eyes in shock. How the hell did Lio know all this!? He never told anyone else about these kinds of things except for..._

_His other patients!_

_That's why his other patients were being killed overnight. Because Lio got his information from them. And he killed them so, that he could have him for himself._

_"Lio..."_

_"Yes, my love?" Galo could hear Lio fall to his knees so he could hear him better. "What do you need? I'll do anything to help you. I love you."_

_"I..." Galo didn't know what to say. But then he got an idea._

_He took out his phone and texted Aina, Lucia and Anwyll. **'Guys I need help.'**_

**_'I'm sorry but I need help as well. Thyma just killed someone!'_ ** _Anwyll texted back._

 **_'Meis and Gueira killed Remi and Lucia is with me right now.'_ ** _Aina texted as well._

_Oh shit. Those three are going crazy too!?_

_Oh god, this was going to be messy. But then he got an idea. He doesn't know if it'll work but they have to try._

* * *

_"Galo?" Lio half begged, half whined. "Please, come out. I want to see you."_

_After a few seconds, Galo came out still scared out of his life. "We need to talk."_

_Lio ditched his weapon and went over to hug him. "Galo."_

_"Wait!" Galo stopped him in his tracks with his hands._

_Lio looked scared and desperate at the same time. Like he really wanted his touch._

_"I..." Galo's scared face turned into a huge smile. "Have a special surprise for you."_

* * *

_"Huh!?" Meis and Gueira raised confused eyebrows at their doctors. "A surprise?"_

_"Yeah." Lucia gave an innocent smile. "For being so kind to us, we want to give you something special."_

_"And we're so sorry for running away like that." Aina added. "We were just scared and shocked but we've given this a lot of thought."_

_"Forgiveness?" Lucia opened her arms in a hug._

_Meis and Gueira still looked confused for a moment but after exchanging looks, they shrugged and agreed._

* * *

_"Great, just put on this blindfold and I'll take care of the rest." Anwyll instructed and Thyma put the blindfold that was made from Anwyll's coat. She tied it around her eyes before waiting, patiently._

_Anwyll then took her arm and guided her down the hall where he was able to meet the other three with their patients, blindfolded as well._

_Galo pointed his head and saw a cart that held four straitjackets left. Just what they need right now._

_"Alrighty, guys. We just need to put something on you four." Lucia told them, trying to sound as calm as possible._

_"What?" Lio asked, sounding a little suspicious._

_"Don't worry. Do you four trust us?" Galo put reassuring and comforting hands on Lio's shoulders._

_The other doctors did the same and that seemed to work because the patients seemed to calm down after that._

_"Okay." Thyma said._

_"Do what you must." Meis added._

_"We trust you." Gueira added the last part._

_The doctors then took the straitjackets and started putting them on their patients. But that was when Meis and Gueira got suspicious._

_"Wait a minute." Gueira started which made Lucia panic again and went faster._

_"You're putting..." Before Meis could finish the straitjackets were finally on the patients and the four doctors threw them into a nearby padded cell._

_The patients landed on their sides with the blindfolds, falling off._

_"Wait!" Lio looked at Galo with desperate eyes, only to see a shut door. "NO!"_

_Aina, Lucia and Anwyll held the door closed with their weight while Galo got the key._

__Galo's hands trembled with fear and sweat started to gather in his hands._ _

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_"DON'T LEAVE US!"_

_"WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!"_

_"WE DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"_

_"DON'T GO! WE'RE SORRY!"_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_The four doctors heard their patients crying for mercy but they were too terrified to listen._

_Galo was able to lock the door and throw away the key to a place they didn't know. And they didn't even care to watch where it landed._

_They ran to the front entrance while screaming in panic. They eventually got inside a car and drove off as fast as they could._

_But they could still hear the banging and the screams of their_ _patients, even from far away._

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_"COME BACK!"_

_The four doctors screamed again and Galo didn't watch where he was going until a deer ran to the road._

_Galo accidentally, turned the wheel the other direction and the four screamed once again._

_The car then drove on air for a moment and did a cartwheel at an opening by the road. The car smashed into pieces until it went to the bottom, upside down._

* * *

"We didn't make it." Galo stepped back. "It was an accident that killed us."

"I know." Lio told him and got closer to him. "After Meis, Gueira, Thyma and I died of starvation, we turned to ghosts and searched for you four. We came upon that car and saw you guys in it."

Galo turned to him and listened to everything.

"We were devastated and we blamed ourselves for it." Lio gave a sad look and some ghost tears fell from his eyes. But then his smile returned after a quick second. "But we're all together again. You four reincarnated, we're ghosts that are still around, and now we can be together forever."

Galo's eyes widened at the word, forever. "Hold on a minute, Lio! We can't stay here forever; we have to get back to Promepolis."

Lio flew up to him and gave eyes that were full of insanity, shock, disbelief and fear. "WHAT!?"


	4. Dead Like Us

"But you just got back!" Thyma told Anwyll who was getting scared of her desperate face that also holds insanity.

"I promise you, I'll come back." Anwyll tried to convince her but he doesn't even know if she's buying it. "We'll all come back."

Thyma then gasped out of the blue and she gave a look that looked crazily, angry. "You're trying to trick us again, aren't you?"

* * *

"What!?" Lucia gave a shocked expression to the husbands that were getting closer to them. "No, we're not going to trick you again."

"We'll come back. Honest." Aina raised her hands to the husbands while sweating up a storm.

" **We don't believe you."** Meis gave a dangerous tone that sounded more like a monster then a human.

"Guys, please just let us go." Lucia tried to sound as brave as possible but failed.

* * *

"I'm not here to betray you again." Galo backed away from Lio and out the door. "I swear, I'm not."

Lio's eyes turned pure black and black smoke was starting to come out of his mouth. **"We missed you four and we're not letting you get away this time."**

Galo walked backwards as fast as he could until he bumped into what he thought would be the other ghosts.

But it was his friends with horrified looks of their own. And the ghosts of their patients were looking at them with the same pure black eyes as them.

 **"If you four want to leave,"** Meis started with his own monster like voice.

 **"You would have to get through us."** Gueira finished.

 **"All we want is to have you back."** Thyma told them with desperate eyes. **"Is that too much to ask?"**

The humans were still terrified but remembering what Gueira just said, they all had the same idea.

"We have to get through you to get out right?" Galo asked, trying to be careful with his words.

The ghosts nodded.

Galo looked at the other three humans and they nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

On cue, the four humans went through the ghosts that they once had a past life with and they ran as fast as they could, down the stairs.

The ghosts floated in shock for a few quick seconds. Their doctors actually went through them and that was well played, if you ask them.

But they didn't have time to think about that.

The four humans bursted out of the doors and back to the car. No one bothered to put seatbelts on when Galo started the car and drove off.

They drove away from the hospital and even went past the speed limit. They didn't care if the police pulled them over, they just want to get away from the hospital.

They were all breathing hard and scared out of their lives. But then, they screamed when they saw another car, coming to their road.

Before Galo could hit the brakes, they hit it.

The four groaned in pain and lifted themselves up to get a better look of what happened.

"Oh god, we hit another car!" Aina looked down at the car they smashed into and saw that the man inside it was already dead.

"And we just killed someone!" Anwyll told the group with fear.

"Okay, guys. We need to calm down right now." Galo told the group. "We're not gonna get anywhere if we're stressing out."

"Speaking of not getting anywhere, how are we on top of the car?" Lucia asked and the four of them froze.

"OH GOD, ARE WE...!?" Anwyll didn't finish when he looked down and realized that all of them are floating.

The four went lower to the roof of the car and went through it to see their own dead bodies.

They all wanted to vomit but they can't since they're all dead.

Glass were stabbed into their throats and their blood was stained everywhere in the car. Their human eyes were wide open and lifeless.

They all wanted to be sick.

"Now you're dead like us!" They heard Lio squealing in excitement. "Now we can all be together forever."

The four new ghosts were still terrified of them and wanted to fly away but where could they go?

"Don't worry, we promise that everything will be alright." Thyma went over and leaned her head on Anwyll's shoulder. "Being a ghost isn't so bad."

"You fly, don't need to eat or sleep." Meis listed out.

"Can float and go through everything, except for other ghosts." Gueira added with a smile.

"And you can do a lot of other things." Lio went over and gave his beloved a kiss. "It'll be alright."

The new ghosts didn't move, too shocked and scared to even think. They were dead!? Really dead? Oh god, no. They can't die now. They still have a lot to live for. Why did they have to die now?

"It'll all be alright." The patients promised them and went behind their doctors to guide them back to the hospital.

The now dead, reincarnated doctors let their patients lead them back to the hospital with tears rolling down their faces. They're really dead and there's nothing they can do about it.

The patients on the other hand, were thrilled to have their doctors back and them being dead as them made it even better. They don't have to watch their doctors grow old or suffer any other person's touch. They can be with them forever and no one will be around to take them away. And they won't let them get away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you all think. Have a spooky Halloween everyone! 👻🎃💖💖💖


End file.
